godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Specters
Specters (悪霊 Akuryō) are a species featured within God Hand, and are elite enemies that will spawn after defeating certain enemies Description Specters, unlike other enemies, are not encountered through regular means, and instead will rise from fallen enemies, be it a random chance or a specific enemy. There are four different types of specters, all of which are very powerful, and all play a major role in the game. All of them boast high amounts of health, indicated by their specialized health bars. These specters, aside from their immense strength, are known for their unmatched speed, being capable of "flash-stepping" to cover large distances instead of walking or running like normal enemies. Specters are capable of flash-stepping to break out of Gene's attacks if attacked with non-counterattacks, as well as moving behind Gene and attempt to grab him. While they require higher reflexes and even a sense of prediction to their movements and attacks, counterattacks, their weakness, naturally allow massive damage to be dealt. Specters also have a unique death animation, where they turn pitch-black and then disintegrate & explode when defeated. Some specters will also drop Technique Cards as well. Purple Specter (Fireball Specter) Purple Specters (紫悪霊 Murasaki Akuryō) are the first type and most basic type of specter introduced, encountered in the very first stage in the game. They appears as a humanoid with dark black and grey skin, its cranial cavity open and spewing purple flames, which also engulf its forearms. It is the most basic specter, able to move very fast and cover much more distance than any non-specter enemies. It attacks ferociously by swinging its long, clawed arms wildly at the player as well as throwing purple fireballs at them. Occasionally, they will near-instantly move behind Gene and attempt to grab and throw him down on the ground. This can be prevented with the "Counter" prompt, in which Gene will perform a high kick, swinging his leg high enough to hit the specter in the face from the front and launch it (plus any other enemy too close). Having Gene's back facing towards them drastically increases the chance that they will attempt the grab attack, which sets up for multiple Counters. Green Specter (Blade Specter) Green Specters (緑悪霊 Midori Akuryō) are the second type of specter that's introduced, first appearing in Stage 2, although they might be encountered in Stage 1 if the difficulty level is at LV Die. Green Specters resemble their brethren greatly, but are distinguished from them by their red colored flames and lack of flaming forearms, they are primarily colored dark blue, with green markings covering most of their body except for their forearms and abdomens as an example, they also have a large, namesake blade growing from their left forearm. Naturally, because of their later introduction and built-in weapon, they are more difficult to combat, with the biggest difference being a large blade attached to one of their arms acting their main weapon. While still very difficult, the same rules of engagement as the Purple Specters apply to them, with the only exception being the ability to launch themselves at Gene in a somersault to deal massive damage. Side-stepping in advance makes them vulnerable from the side during this attack, susceptible to counter hits. Red Specter (Needle Specter) Red Specters (赤悪霊 Aka Akuryō) are the third variation of specter encountered, and are much more rare than the Purple and Blade Specters, and make their first appearance in Stage 3. Red Specters look mostly identical to Purple Specters, but have a few key differences, as the flames on their head and forearms are colored blue. Their bodies are colored mostly black, except for their red forearms and blue calves & feet. They also have red needles growing on their body, which they derive their names from. Their main method of attack is to extend massive spikes from all of their body when Gene is close to them (which can only be avoided by backflipping). Their movements are much more reliant on the flash-step, making them much harder to keep track of, and a constant eye must be kept on them to maintain control of the fight. When these specters launch themselves at Gene, they cannot be hit from any angle due to the spikes jutting in all directions. Great Specter (Lamia-Trident Specter) Great Specters (大悪霊 Dai Akuryō) are the strongest, rarest, and most powerful type of specter, and are first encountered in Stage 4, and then encountered again in Stage 8. They are massive, much larger than any other normal specter encountered, being twice Gene's height at full posture. They possess very high health, but have a very low movement speed, compensating for this with high-damaging attacks and the ability to fire powerful energy projectiles at a high rate using their on-hand tridents. Their bodies are blue and begin in a large head with a gaping maw, a single purple eye, two huge yellow demon horns, and a hole spraying blue flames. Beneath this is a highly muscular torso (composed of at least twelve abs) with two massive arms, and beneath that is another muscled torso with another set of abs and two more arms. Around its neck, wrists, and waist are red braces, and underneath the second torso, blue flames leak out and the body comes to a large snakelike coil and a tail, giving the whole entity a Lamia-like figure. Encounters with Trident Specters can be made much easier with the power of the Godhand. When defeated, its trident can be picked up and used as a powerful and durable weapon. Tips * Because of their high agility, it is recommended to use hit and run tactics like they do to fight them. Gallery Purple Specters Purple Demon Rising 1.png|A Purple Specter, rising from the body of a Henchman. Purple Demon Rising 3.png|Ditto. Purple Demon Rising 4.png|Ditto. Purple Demon Rising 2.png|A Purple Specter's eye rolled back. Purple Demon Eye Mouth.png|The eye in a Purple Specter's Mouth Green Specters Green Demon.png|Gene and a Green Specter Green Demon Missing Gene.png|Gene dodging a Green Specters attack. Green Demon Spindash.png|A Green Specter preforming it's spin-dash move on Gene Red Specters Red Demon Dash.png|A Red Specter dashing at Gene. Red Demon Grab.png|A Red Specter preforming a grab on Gene. Red Demon Spike Attack.png|A Red Specter, using it's spike attack. Red Demon Spindash.png|A Red Specter, spindashing at Gene. Great Specters Great Demon 1.png|A Great Specter, rising. Great Demon Flames.png|A Great Specter, surrounding in purple flames. Great Demon 2.png|A good view of a Great Specter. Trivia * Their stretchy arm attacks, and in case of the Red Specters, ability to extend spikes from their body as well as their overall nature as elite enemies might be a reference to the Regenaradores and Iron Maidens from Resident Evil 4, another game directed by Shinji Mikami, the director of God Hand. * Even if their human body was a female, Specters can be affected by the Ball Buster, it is unknown if this simply meaningless, or if the Specters are a unisex species. * Although very unlikely to be an intentional reference, the spin-dash attack of the Green and Red Specters is highly reminiscent of Sonic the Hedgehog's signature Spin Dash attack. * Great Specters seem to spawn more often from Leader Type Enemies. 'Wrestlers <= Enemies => Henchmen ' Category:Races Category:Specters Category:Antagonist Category:Brutes